


The Shit Sundae

by kelex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mafiaverse AU, lots and lots of moping, might even be called sulking, moping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick is considering exactly where he and Will are in their lives.  Hint: he's not thrilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shit Sundae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JawnsJumper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JawnsJumper/gifts).



> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=1zyu5up)

The vodka was turning amber in the light of the dying sunset. His ID was in his wallet, because apparently he didn't look fucking twenty one to the cunt at the liquor store. _Twenty one my ass._ Frederick was thirty if he was a day.

The Smith and Wesson 9mm sat beside his car keys, because he was going to shoot the first son of a bitch that tried to take his keys. 

Will was driving him crazy. If he wasn't out working, he was out fucking his way through every interesting person in six blocks. Over the last week, Will had gone home with two men, three women, and three of unspecified or questionable gender. 

He'd seen Will stagger in, and every night, Frederick had helped him out of skinny dresses, long skirts, fishnet stockings, high heels or fuck-me boots, and his body showed signs of just exactly that--being fucked and sometimes, not kindly. 

To top the shit sundae off with a really shitty cherry, Will had started subbing for this domme bitch named Molly who he was pretty sure was drugging Will for their sessions. Couldn't prove it, not without bloodshed.

But it'd almost be worth it, just to see the bitch sweat a little.


End file.
